Mi Gran Amor
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: La vida de Esme siempre estuvo basada en la soledad, su esposo cambió demasiado, ya no existían aquellas palabras amorosas y lo único que la mantenía viva eran sus hijos, esas dos personitas que con solo existir la llenaban de felicidad. Sin embargo cuando conoce Carlisle Cullen se da cuenta de que la vida no es tan terrible como pensaba. AH -Fic especial para San Valentin.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque si fuera por mí, Carlisle y Esme serían los protagonistas de más de un libro ^^

* * *

**Mi gran amor**

Estoy casada desde hace ya varios años con Charles Evenson, el cual yo pensaba que era el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis dos hijos: Edward, de cinco años y Alice, de tres. Pero por cosas del destino mi esposo tuvo que irse fuera del país a trabajar.

Después de esto tuve que hacer doble papel, el de mamá y papá, y pasé varias cosas junto a mis hijos, cosas en las que necesitaba el apoyo tanto moral como físico de mi esposo, pero nunca podía contar con él.

Ya no podía contar con las palabras cariñosas que solía decirme, ya no había un "te extraño" o un "te quiero", todo era completamente diferente...

Nuestro trato solo era por teléfono y cuando llamaba solo hablábamos de cosas como nuestros hijos y sobre la casa, ya no había ese amor que poseíamos antes, ya no lo amaba como antes, me sentía sola.

No era un secreto para nadie que me engañaba con otras, todos lo sabían. En un principio había sido muy doloroso aceptarlo, yo siempre le habia sido fiel y nunca se me ocurriría engañarlo. Sin embargo años después su infidelidad se hizo normal para mí.

Y yo era la idiota que a pesar de las infidelidades de su esposo quería seguir intentado que nuestra relación volviera a ser la de antes.

Aún recuerdo esos días en los que despertaba con una rastro de rosas en el suelo que me guiaban a la cocina donde un maravilloso desayuno me esperaba. Recuerdo esos momentos que salíamos a pasear en familia al parque, al cine o solo unos minutos en el jardín todos juntos.

No sé qué hice para ganarme un trato tan diferente ¿Habría hecho algo que lo molestara? ¿Ya no me amaba como antes?

_"Esa respuesta es sencilla, Esme: No, asi que no te hagas más ilusiones patéticas" _dije a mi misma.

—¡Alice, dame el control del televisor!— se escuchó la voz de Edward proveniente de la sala principal. Me acerqué y los dos tenían el control agarrado por los extremos.

—¡No! Quiero ver la Cenicienta— le reclamó Alice con esa voz tan tierna que tenía. Mi niña es un ángel.

—¡Pero ayer tuvimos que ver el mataron de princesas en Disney todo el día y fue horrible!— protestó él.

—Edward, Alice, ya es suficiente— los reñí suavemente— Alice deja que tu hermano use el televisor esta vez, mañana podrás ver la Cenicienta.

—¡Pero, mami…!

—Pero nada cariño, no quiero discutir, así que entrégale el control a tu hermano.

—Está bien— aceptó ella.

Después de unos minutos olvidaron el problema y se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá. Ver momentos así hacía que mi corazón se estrechara.

Esos dos pequeños eran lo único importante para mí en estos momentos. Despertar cada día en la mañana sabiendo que la primera sonrisa que vería sería la de ellos me fascinaba y me llenaba de felicidad. Muchos dicen que nací para esto, que nací para ser madre, y tienen toda la razón.

Sin mis hijos estaría perdida, ellos son los que me ayudan a ser fuerte en este gran camino de mentiras sin retorno.

Luego de varios años de mi triste vida decidí arriesgarme y contra los deseos de Charles empecé a hacer amigos. Conocí a varias personas pero solo una de ellas merecía todo mi cariño por ser tan amable, divertido y natural conmigo.

Carlisle Cullen, ese era su nombre.

Entre nosotros existía una gran conexión, podíamos entendernos y comunicarnos sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos y si él tocaba mi mano, aunque solo fuera un simple roce, me recorría una sensación muy placentera en mi interior.

Con él me sentía protegida... me sentía feliz.

Era un hombre increíble, me hacía reír y olvidar todo lo malo que había en mi vida. Y también muy guapo, tanto que pensé que era un ángel bajado del cielo la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba deslumbrada por él.

—Esme, una vez, por favor, solo eso te pido. Tienes que salir a divertirte— me había dicho.

—Carlisle, sabes que no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos, aún son muy pequeños. Lo siento—le expliqué mientras observaba el suelo. De verdad quería salir con él, pero no podía dejar a mis hijos.

Pero un día, casi sin darme cuenta, le dije que el sábado estaría libre y que si quería podía venir a visitarme.

—Es perfecto—me dijo por teléfono— Ese será el día…

— ¿El día para qué?—le pregunté sin entender.

—Pues para conocernos mejor. Así que ya que estás libre el sábado, vamos a salir a almorzar juntos—contestó.

Y sin saber cómo negarme, acepté su invitación.

Me citó en su consultorio y nos fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante muy elegante pero sencillo. Pasamos una tarde agradable, él me hizo sentir como las princesas de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban a Alice.

—Esme, hay algo que he querido saber desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho, ¿sigues enamorada de Charles?— preguntó de la nada.

—Sé que no debería, pero... aún lo quiero. No tanto como antes, pero lo sigo queriendo— respondí mirando al suelo.

—Eres admirable, tanto como mujer como persona, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú— me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla—. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

Después de sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla sentí que me sonrojaba, su beso fue perfecto. Pasaron varias horas y seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas.

—Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tengo que regresar al consultorio—dijo mientras observaba su reloj, luego me miró directamente a los ojos—. Acompáñame, por favor—me suplicó.

—Carlisle, sabes que no puedo—le respondí, pero a la vez estaba batallando en mi interior, porque no quería que este día tan maravilloso terminara.

—Vamos, no te pasará nada, yo me asegurare de cuidarte. Además, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

Y no me pude negar, porque era lo mismo que yo quería, aprovechar hasta el último segundo a su lado.

Ya en su consultorio seguimos hablando, riendo y de la nada me besó. La verdad, tenía que decir que me sorprendió, pero no hice nada para rechazarlo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentía una caricia y con el roce de sus labios sobre los míos y el dulce sabor de su boca no quería pensar que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal.

Me besó suavemente, sin prisa pero con pasión al mismo tiempo. Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y suspiré contra sus labios.

Gracias a ese beso supe que estaba viva, había sido tan perfecto y… feliz. Hace mucho que no me sentía así y no quería que terminara, pero al final todo tenía que acabar así que nos despedimos.

Regresé a mi casa, a mi hogar, con mis hijos. Esa noche estuve pensando en Carlisle, en el beso y en lo feliz que me sentía a su lado, pensé en dejar todo atrás y empezar una nueva vida a su lado, pero no podía dejar a mis hijos, por más que me doliera estar lejos de él no podía dejarlos.

Después de esa reunión nos volvimos a ver casi todos los días.

—Esme, te amo. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor, hagamos nuestra relación oficial— siempre me pedía lo mismo, y la verdad era que aunque me doliera en el alma era imposible decirle que sí.

—Carlisle, sabes que no puedo... Mis hijos… Ellos no se acostumbrarían y además aún estoy casada con Charles...

—Puedes divorciarte. Sé que no lo amas como me amas a mí, me lo demuestras todos los días que estamos juntos. No hay Carlisle sin Esme. Puedo cuidar de ti y de tus hijos, sólo...

Lo interrumpí negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—Esto sería un cambio muy grande para ellos y me temo que nunca lo aceptarían... Me duele decirlo pero es imposible, Carlisle.

Nunca le agradó esta respuesta, pero siempre la respetó.

Seguimos viéndonos y cada día me enamoraba más de él, me sentía querida y amada a su lado, era un hombre maravilloso como ningún otro.

Y aunque solo éramos amigos, simplemente unos buenos amigos, en el fondo de mi corazón éramos más. Para mí él era es y siempre será el verdadero amor de mi vida. No importa lo que pase, siempre lo amaré y será el dueño de mi corazón.

Según yo ese era nuestro destino, ser solo amigos, pero no, no lo era. Charles regreso después de unas semanas, y aunque ya no me agradara verlo ni en foto, estaba feliz porque mis hijos podrían volver a ver a su padre.

Estacionó el auto frente la entrada principal, lo cual era muy raro ya que siempre lo dejaba dentro del garaje. No sé por qué, pero tenía la rara sensación de que algo iba a pasar. Llamé a mis hijos para que bajaran de sus habitaciones para así poder saludarlo.

— ¡Papá!— dijeron los dos cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta, salieron corriendo hacia sus brazos. Charles los abrazó por un segundo y después subió las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Sabía que Charles y yo no teníamos la misma relación de antes, y mucho menos con lo que siento por Carlisle, pero tampoco pensaba que no me iba a saludar o tan siquiera dedicarme una mirada.

Se escuchaban varios ruidos y bajó las escaleras con una gran maleta en su mano derecha.

— ¿Charles? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llevas una maleta?— le pregunté confundida y preocupada.

— Me voy— dijo como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?— empezaban a salir varias lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía dejarme sola.

— Sí, Esme. ¿No oyes? Me voy. Conocí a alguien más, y sabes bien que las cosas entre tú y yo no están funcionando.

— ¡Charles, no puedes hacer esto!— le grité mientras agarraba su brazo evitando que saliera por la puerta —No puedes hacerlo, ¿Qué pasará con Edward y Alice? No puedes dejarlos sin padre, ellos te aman y... y yo también— sí lo quería, pero era solo eso, no lo amaba. La única persona que se merecía mi amor era Carlisle, el dueño de mi vida y de mi corazón. Pero Charles era mi esposo, era el padre de mis hijos y no podía dejarnos solos sin más.

—Si me voy todo estará mejor, los dos podremos ser felices. Además, Esme, sé que eso es una mentira muy grande, no me amas. Créeme cuando te digo que si me voy será lo mejor para los dos— dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

—Pero, Charles...

—Encuentra a otro que sepa quererte como yo no lo hice, encuentra a alguien que te amé. Es lo mejor, Esme, si seguimos así este matrimonio será un infierno tanto para ti como para mí.

—Está bien— le dije después de pensarlo unos segundos —. Tienes razón, esto no funciona…

—¿Papá?— dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que solo era un niño de cinco años, tenía una gran inteligencia.

— Cuida de tu madre, hijo— dijo mientras le daba un último abrazo. Luego estiró sus brazos a Alice quien salió corriendo a abrazarlo —. No importa lo que pase, siempre los amaré y eso te incluye, Esme.

Se fue de casa esa misma tarde, luego de las pocas horas de haber llegado. Él tenía razón, era mejor terminar con esta farsa de matrimonio.

Pero no sabía qué hacer, no podía cuidar a mis hijos sola.

Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba consuelo, y sabía perfectamente quien podría dármelo. Llamé a Carlisle, le pedí que viniera lo antes posible a mi casa y eso hizo, luego de un rato después de haberlo llamado, escuché el timbre.

Salí corriendo a abrir la puerta y me tiré en los brazos de Carlisle a llorar. Era estúpida mi reacción pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba perdida. No podía seguir con esto sola, necesitaba ayuda, su ayuda.

— Esme, ya, linda. Por favor, no llores, me duele verte llorar— me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello—. Vamos adentro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, y le conté todo sin dejar un detalle por fuera.

— Cariño, ya no llores. Sé que duele, pero Charles tenía razón. No podían seguir viviendo así, y mucho menos si tú no lo amabas— contestó mientras secaba mis lágrimas—. A pesar de ello, es un idiota que no supo valorar la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado. No supo cuidarla como se merecía. Pero eso no va a pasar conmigo, Esme, yo puedo cuidar de ti y de tus hijos. Por favor, preciosa, dame una oportunidad. Sabes que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti, solo te pido eso una oportunidad.

—Carlisle, no puedo... No puedo. Te amo como nunca he amado a otro hombre en toda mi vida, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Esme, mi amor, tu eres mi razón de vivir, solo dame una oportunidad. Nunca te lastimaré, siempre te protegeré, al igual que a tus hijos, los amaré como si fueran míos. Porque, ¿sabes qué, cielo? Ellos son una parte de ti. Con eso me basta y sobra. Por favor, Esme...

—No puedo darte mi respuesta ahora. Necesito tiempo, ahora estoy muy confundida—le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá—. Será mejor que te vayas.

— Esme...

— Por favor, necesito tiempo, lo pensaré y dentro de podo te daré mi respuesta, pero por favor vete—la verdad, no me gustaba tratarlo así, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco. No tenía ningún pensamiento coherente.

— Este bien, me iré. Esperaré tu respuesta. Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Aunque recuerda esto, Esme: un mal capitulo no es el fin de la historia—mencionó antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Le devolví el beso y sonreí—Gracias—Él me devolvió la sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente segura de que con Carlisle sería feliz, pero ¿y mis hijos? Las dos pequeñas criaturas que amo con todo mi corazón, mis pedacitos de cielo… Para ellos no sería fácil. Amaban a Charles y una vida con Carlisle sería complicada.

Pero ese hombre era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi vida. Jamás querría perderlo. Él era el dueño de mi corazón, y sin él nunca sería completamente feliz. Necesitaba pensar cada detalle, necesitaba mucho tiempo.

Pasó una semana, y ya había pensado qué decisión tomar, así que lo llame. Llegó unas horas después. Nos sentamos juntos, y pude sentir el calor que me transmitía.

—Carlisle...

—Espera, solo déjame decirte esto. Esme, te amo. Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, esto te lo he dicho ya varias veces, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, porque es la verdad. Contigo _para siempre _significa poco. Te amo, puedo ser perfecto si eso quieres, pero...

—No necesito a alguien perfecto en mi vida, solo necesitó a alguien que me haga sentir única. Y esa persona eres tú, ya tomé mi decisión y te acepto en mi vida, Carlisle. Te amo mi amor— le dije, luego acerque su cabeza a la mía y junté nuestros labios. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo, sus labios eran asombrosos y me encantaba sentirlos sobre los míos.

—Me alegra tanto que me hayas aceptado. Yo también te amo, preciosa. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar—dijo mientras me devolvía el beso con más pasión.

—Pero, Carlisle... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mis hijos?— le pregunté luego de separarnos. Tenía un poco de miedo por su reacción.

—No te preocupes, les contaremos sobre esto y verás que todo saldrá de maravilla. Vamos a superar esto juntos. Podemos hacerlo.

—Sí, tienes razón, superaremos esto juntos y al final viviremos todos juntos. Te amo, mi ángel— le dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

—Y yo a ti, mi diosa.

Ya no tenía por qué preocuparme. Todas las decisiones que tomáramos las haríamos juntos, el resto de nuestra vida la viviríamos juntos.

Porque juntos todo es mejor.

Ahora en este momento mi vida es perfecta, no puedo pedir más.

Estoy eternamente agradecida de haber conocido a Carlisle Cullen, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.

Antes mi vida estaba basada en la soledad, pero ahora estoy nuevamente viva, gracias a él. Ahora vivo por amor, gracias a él.

Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Junto a él... todo estará bien.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Feliz día de San Valentín! si algo he aprendido es que no hay que negar el destino, él sabe lo que quiere y siempre lo termina consiguiendo... así que ¿Les gusto?

Gracias a Cris. P. C por corregir la ortografía :D

Espero que la pasen genial este 14 de febrero, y no solo con sus parejas sino también con sus amigos.


End file.
